


Loose Lips

by ViceRoy21



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21
Summary: Grimmjow fucks with Syazel, Syazel decides to get a little pay back.i dont want to call it discontinued but... yeah. can be seen as finished.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is a really old story that i forgot existed till i went digging through my usb stick. I really dont plan to write any more for it but if it inspires others to write then kudos, please tag me so i can read your work ;P

It’s an average night  in Hueco Mundo; white sand, white fortress, and glaring white  moon. These were the kind of night s Grimmjow hated because they meant he was bored out of his mind with nothing to do. He wanted to go to the human world to mess with his new  favorite toy, that orange haired  Shinigami , but Aizen had forbidden him to go for some reason only known to the  self-proclaimed god so Grimmjow was left with nothing to do but wander the halls of their so called “home”. 

H e wandered aimlessly for some time, no destination in mind, when he found himself in that annoying pink haired science freaks territory. Getting an idea, his smirk practically eating his face, he hurried to where he knew Szayel’s lab was located. When he g ot there he made damn sure that his reiatsu was concealed before peeking in to make sure the little weirdo wasn’t about. Oh how fate must have been shining down on him, there wasn’t any sight of that obnoxious pink hair to be found. 

Hurrying inside Grimmjo w peered over that eccentric weirdo’s latest experiments and you could just see the little gears in this espada’s mind grind together as a mischievous glint entered his eyes. As quick as he could, before that annoying weirdo got back, he made a few touches of his own to the strange concoctions the pinkette had going on. Then he quickly left, though made sure nothing in the crime scene could be linked back to him.

With a satisfied sigh Grimmjow went back to his wandering, wondering just what it was his meddl ing would do when the other espada returned; the images were endless for the blue haired arrancar and he was unable to hold in his maliciously amused laughter. Before he was half way to the other side of the building there was a sudden explosion that rocke d the building. His laughter was only stopped for a moment before it was back full force, oh Kami this was gonna be good he just knew it.

Later that day Grimmjow was summoned to the throne room, what else was there to call it? He knew that that weird pink  prick was able to tie his lab mishap to him somehow; idiot probably had cameras all over the place, the little perverted weirdo. When Grimmjow entered the room he just about keeled over from laughing too hard, holy shit! Szayel’s hair was every color of th e rainbow and was poofed up in an afro  with the tips singed and wisps of smoke rising from it. His skin was a weird purple color with turquoise and pink polka dots all over the place. Szayel, to say the least, looked like someone tried to turn  him into a kiddy clown blot test.

“SEE ! THAT MENACE IS LAUGHING AT HIS HANDYWORK!!!” the thing that was once the Octava Espada screeched. Grimmjow could tell just by looking at Aizen he was also amused by the scene in front of him. 

“Is this true Grimmjo w-kun? Did you indeed tamper with Szayel-kun’s lab work?” the once upon  a time  Shinigami asked. 

“ Yeah, so what if it was? Not my fault I was bored, you wouldn’t let me go out to mess with the  Shinigami ” He said gruffly even though the smirk never left his face , his hands stuffed in his pockets. Szayel kept screeching about something or other, Grimmjow wasn’t really paying attention to him. 

“THAT MENACE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!!! HOURS OF WORK RUINED BECAUSE OF HIM!!!!” was finally screamed out, Grimmjow was sure t hat if his skin wasn’t purple then his entire face would be red from screaming. 

“Now now Szayel-kun, I’m sure Grimmjow-kun didn’t mean you any harm, right?” Aizen turned his eyes to Grimmjow who merely shrugged and grunted out “sure, whatever”. 

“BUT A IZEN-SAMA!!!” Szayel continued to screech, outraged that the blue haired menace was going to be let off without even a slap on the wrist. 

“No But’s Szayel-kun, Grimmjow-kun was merely trying to make the best of a bleak situation” Aizen said, waving him off “You’re both dismissed, and Grimmjow-kun next time you are bored please reframe from trying to blow up all of Hueco Mundo”. Grimmjow nodded then left the room without a backwards glace, Szayel’s screeches following after the amused arrancar. 

Szayel soon  came storming out a few minutes after Grimmjow’s exit, his entire body shaking in anger “I swear I will get my revenge against that no good, despicable, disgusting Neanderthal!”. With this vow he returned to his lab to plot his revenge against the blue hai red Sexta. It took him about a week to return to normal and another week to make everything come together but he was finally able to devise his revenge and the perfect way to execute it. Szayel snuck his way into the bluenette’s room which, to him, smelled like wet cat and was horribly dirty but he expected it from the brutish espada. Returning his attention to his task at hand Szayel placed a blue box, with a small note attached, on top of Grimmjow’s table then quickly left his room. 

Later that day Grimmj ow returned to the room, sweaty from the work out he had done earlier. He was looking forward to the shower he was gonna take, he could just imagine the hot water pounding onto his body and it practically had the cat like arrancar purring. Before he did an ything the small blue box immediately caught his eye and he stalked over to the object that he had never seen before. Picking up the note he scanned the words that were printed on it and that is what sealed his doom. 

“Dear Grimmjow -sama , I’ve always admired you from afar and every time I lay my eyes upon your god like body it makes me want you so much more” Grimmjow read to himself, a narcissistic grin splitting his face “I know that you crave power and to be king of all Hallows so within this box I have given y ou is something that will magnify your power tenfold, you will be even more  powerful than Aizen himself. I hope one day I’m able to be worthy of your affection and have enough courage to confess my feelings to you in person but until that day comes please  enjoy my gift to you, I promise it will leave you speechless –forever yours, your secret admirer. P.s. it takes twenty four hours to take effect”. 

Grimmjow scrutinized those words, something to make him ten times as powerful? What could possibly give him  that kind of power? The only thing that came close to it was the Hogyoko and that was in Aizen’s possession. With a frown Grimmjow tossed the card and opened the box cautiously. Inside it, much to his disbelief, was a small blue cake. A cake? That’s it? He was expecting something much grander, more elaborate, but a cake? 

How the hell would this give him that kind of power? It wasn’t even that nice of a cake, it was just plain with no decorations or anything. “Pfffff what a rip, ah well  its still food” Grimm jow shrugged and took a bite from it, huh tasted like blueberry “We’ll see in twenty four hours if this isn’t bullshit I guess”. Once he finished it he went about getting ready for his shower, unsuspecting to the evilness of one vengeful pink haired espada that was watching his every action from his hidden cameras.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Aizen allowed Grimmjow to return to the human world though he made the other promise not to do anything wreakless. H a! Fat chance. Gleefully Grimmjow opened up a garganta and stepped out into the human world. F inally something other than dull  white and, according to his internal time, it was almost twenty four hours since he ate that cake; it was time to see if what that note said was true. About twenty minutes after his arrival his favorite little past time appeared along with his little anno ying midget friend. 

“Well look who finally decided to show” Grimmjow said nonchalantly “What where you doing? Making out with your girlfriend there? ”.

This caused Ichigo’s cheeks to pinken at the taunt “she’s not my girlfriend! ”.

“Ichigo, focus, we need t o get rid of this blue haired idiot” Rukia snapped at her dense friend. 

“Stay outta this midget, I didn’t come here for you” Grimmjow growled. 

“Let’s just get on with this” Ichigo grumbled as he unfurled Zangetsu. 

“Finally I was getting bored” Grimmjow sa id with a grin as he unsheathed Pantera. The both of them immediately launched into attacks, neither of them giving ground. 

They had been going at it for forty minutes, their clothes ripped and faces dirty, cuts and bruises littering their bodies. They h ad drifted in their fighting to a wide open field, ground cracked and trees fallen from their impacts and reiatsu. They both stood in the air, their shoulders heaving as they took big breaths of air. “That all you got berry boy?” Grimmjow growled, the grin still on his face. 

“I’m just getting warmed up” Ichigo growled back, his face set in a scowl. Grimmjow let his reiatsu flare, using sonido to move quickly at Ichigo while Ichigo flared his reiatsu and used shunpo to run at Grimmjow. Right as their swords  was about to connect something unexpected happened.

Grimmjow suddenly felt a flare of pain run through his face and the unexpectedness of it jolted him out of the air and caused him to crash to the ground. Ichigo stumbled to a stop, blinking for a moment i n confusion “what the hell?”. He looked down at the ground where Grimmjow laid and he dropped down to the ground several meters from him. 

“Wha- AH!”Grimmjow shouted as the pain intensified about tenfold. 

“Grimmjow if this is some kind of a joke it’s not fu nny” Ichigo shouted at him, scowling in irritation. Grimmjow didn’t answer him, he was too busy dealing with his face because it felt like someone was trying to burn it off his skull. 

His scowl turning into a frown, Ichigo cautiously made his way over to  the pained arrancar. “Grimmjow?” he questioned as he looked down at the Sexta who was holding his face, his nails digging into the flesh of his cheeks. “Grimmjow what the hell is going on?” Ichigo snapped as he crouched near him. 

“MMM!!!!!!!” the bluenette let out a muffled scream as his mouth clamped shut. His fingers released their hold on his cheeks to fly down to his lips and he clawed, as if trying to part the two pieces of flesh. 

“I’m serious asshole, you’re starting to freak me out damn it!” Ichigo s napped as he grabbed one of the espada’s arms, they may be enemies and he may hate the guy’s guts but this was seriously getting freaky and Ichigo didn’t like it.

Grimmjow yanked his arm away from the substitute soul reaper’s grip and rolled over onto his  arms and knees, his hands still clawing at his mouth. Suddenly there was a ripping noise and Grimmjow suddenly went still. “Damn it Grimmjow I swear I’m going to kick your ass!” Ichigo snapped, beyond frustrated with the troublesome espada. Grimmjow groane d, the pain fading, and he rolled onto his side. “Grimm-HOLY SHIT!!!” Ichigo shouted, jumping up and away from the blue haired menace. His brown eyes bulged in shock as he stared down at the place where the bluenette’s mouth once was.

Blue eyes glared at  the orange teen in anger and confusion, why the hell was he staring at him like that. When he went to open his mouth to snap at the other his face went from angry and confused to just confused when he wasn’t able to open his mouth to say anything. Lifting  a hand up to his face he felt where he knew his lips were supposed to be but when his hand came in contact with his face he was shocked to find solid skin, as if his mouth never existed. WHERE WAS HIS FUCKING MOUTH!?!?!?! His hands flew over his face, scra mbling to find any semblance of what had once been his beloved mouth but he found nothing. “MMMMMMM!!!” He screamed, the sound muffled since there was no mouth to open.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo watched as the Blue haired menace freaked out, clawing at his face and almost seeming to hyperventilate as he continued his muffled screams and shouts. Ichigo himself was trying to work out just what the hell was going on, where the hell had Grimmjo w’s mouth gone and why was it gone in the first place? Was it some kind of disease? Would Ichigo or anyone else get it if it was? 

“Grimmjow just... just calm down” Ichigo tried, and failed, to calm the freaked out Sexta. When his efforts seemed to yield no positive outcome Ichigo growled and did the only thing he could think to do at the time, he bitch slapped the bluenette so hard Ichigo might have given him whiplash. 

Grimmjow calmed from the shock, did the berry just fucking slap him?! “Would you calm do wn already damn it!” Ichigo snapped at him and Grimmjow stared at him, calm down? Calm down?! HIS MOUTH WAS FUCKING GONE!!!! Grimmjow growled and glared at the orange headed  Shinigami . 

“Now that your little freak out session is over what the hell is going  on? This isn’t some kind of disease is it?” Ichigo asked him with a frown as he stared at the smooth expanse of skin, it was really starting to freak him out seeing the loud obnoxious hollow with no mouth. Holy shit what if it was some kind of disease, dam n it that was all he needed was to be cut down by some kind of weird fucking disease!

“Mph!! mm mm mph!!”Grimmjow growled in frustration. 

“Alright  alright I get it you can’t talk…. not that it’s a bad thing but if this is a disease we gotta figure out if i t has a cure” Ichigo grunted “Come on, we need to go see hat and clogs”. 

“MPH!” Hat and clogs? They were going to see clothes? How can the little snot think of clothes while Grimmjow’s MOUTH WAS MISSING!! 

Ichigo rolled his eyes and helped the bluenette up  to his feet “can you walk or is it infecting your feet?” Ichigo snarked before walking off in some direction Grimmjow knew nothing about. Any other time Grimmjow would have sliced the insolent berry to ribbons but in a situation like this Grimmjow was will ing to let it slide, this  Shinigami better know of a way to get this reversed or else he was gonna slaughter him.

“Huh I just realized Rukia’s missing” Ichigo muttered to himself as he looked around, the black haired  Shinigami nowhere to be seen. Grimmjow  would have made a snide remark if he was able to speak but since he wasn’t he just settled for rolling his eyes, leave it to the berry to be so dense. They kept walking for a while, soon stopping in front of a small shop outside of the city. Grimmjow read  the sign that said Urahara Shōten. A candy shop? What the fuck where they  doing

at a candy shop? Did the berry finally lose his mind? First he talks about clothes and now he drags him to a fucking candy shop. Grimmjow didn’t know what was worse, being stuc k without his mouth or being led around by a deranged berry  Shinigami .

Before Grimmjow’s ranting thoughts could become violent a red headed child appeared from the door way. “What the hell are you doing h- WHY IS THERE A HOLLOW!?” the little spit fire scre eched, about ready to fly at Grimmjow with a broom that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Jinta just shut up and tell hat and clogs he has visitors” Ichigo scowled at the kid, moving in front of Grimmjow; what the hell? Now the berry was defending him from red headed demon children? 

“Why should I! Now you’re making friends with hollows, I knew you were bad news ! I told that idiot you couldn’t be trusted!!” Jinta shouted as he brandished the broom at Ichigo. 

“Jinta do as Kurosaki-san says” a deep voice boomed f rom inside the shop as a tall dark figure with sunglasses appeared. 

“But Tessai he- “Jinta was cut off as Tessai grabbed the back of his shirt. 

“Do not question what you are being told” Tessai said seriously as he turned and set him down, pushing him o ff into the shop. 

“FINE BUT DON’T BLAME ME WHEN THAT HOLLOW TRIES TO SLAUGHTER US ALL!!” Jinta screeched as he stormed off to find the ever elusive shop keeper. It only took a few minutes, during that time Ichigo fidgeted under Tessai’s masked stare, before the green clad shop keeper puttered out of the back room with his fan unfolded to mask the lower half of his face as usual.

“Ah Kurosaki-kun come in come in and I see we have a visitor, my my I never thought I would have an arrancar in here of all places or e lse I would have tidied up a bit” Urahara said as he waved the fan back and forth while Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped inside and Tessai went off to make some tea, or at least that’s what Ichigo assumed he was doing. 

“From descriptions I’ve gotten you must be the illustrious Grimmjow I’ve heard Ichigo curse so many times” Urahara said with a pleasant smile “what brings the two of you to my humble abode? ”.

“Cut the crap hat and clogs I know you can see why we’re here” Ichigo snapped as he followed the laid back shop keeper to a kotatsu in the back of the shop, Grimmjow following behind him.

"Ah but I'm giving you the opportunity to tell your story before I give you an answer" Urahara told the grumpy orange headed teenager in an amused and light hearted voice tha t always served to piss the orangette off. 

Growling, Ichigo began to explain "this idiot showed up and we fought, next thing I know he drops like a rock in the middle of an attack and I'm standing there watching him practically claw his mouth off. He only  turned away for like a minute but when he turned over again his face was like that". 

Grimmjow growled at the idiot remark and would have hit Ichigo if he wasn't so concerned about the fact he had no mouth so he chose to ignore him in favor of listening to  the man who might know what happened. 

Urahara listened to the story, fanning his face slowly as he contemplated the situation. He studied Grimmjow's face intently and caused Grimmjow to shift uncomfortably at the stare, he hated these kinds of stares beca use it meant they were analyzing him like a lab experiment. 

"So hat and clogs, is this like some kind of disease or something? Cause if it is I don't want to get it" Ichigo said as he scowled at the silence, it was annoying him. 

Urahara laughed lightly and  shook his head "no Kurosaki-kun it isn't a disease though I'm afraid without further tests I have no idea what could have caused it, you say you have no idea what happened to the mouth?". 

"I don't, all I heard was a ripping sound; this guy might know but unfortunately"  Ichigo said, pointing at Grimmjow "he can't talk". 

"Who said he needed to talk?" Urahara said as he snapped his fan closed then pulled from his sleeve a pad of paper and a pen "he can just write it down neh?". Urahara passed the paper and p en to Grimmjow who had a strange look on his face, he almost looking constipated. 

'Son of a bitch' Grimmjow swore in his mind as he glared at the paper, almost as if he was trying to set it o n fire with his stare alone. 

"J a eg gerjaques-san is something the m atter?" Urahara asked him as he watched the other. 

"M mph mmm" He hummed as he tossed the paper on the table. 

Ichigo scowled "now's not the time to be a picky asshole, write it down damn it so we can get to the bottom of what happened".

Grimmjow glared at  Ichigo, throwing the pen at him which the orangette dodged much to Grimmjow's chargin. "J a eg gerjaques-san........ Is it possible that you don’t know how to write?" Urahara asked him, his curiosity piqued. 

Grimmjow's cheeks heated slightly with a small pink  ting much to his loathing as he glared at the table in embarrassment, he knew his secret would come back to haunt him. Ichigo was quiet for all of five seconds before he burst out laughing, falling onto his back while Grimmjow glared

murderously at the gle eful strawberry. 

“Now  now Kurosaki-kun, illiteracy is no laughing matter” Urahara said as he reopened his fan and gently waved it. Urahara’s chiding only caused the orangette to laugh harder; Ichigo couldn’t remember a time he laughed so hard in his life.

Grimmjow got up from the kotatsu and stormed off back to the front of the shop and out the door. 

“Ichigo” Urahara said seriously and this caught Ichigo’s attention enough to make him stop laughing  “that was a very shameful thing to do even if he is the en emy, a disability is not a laughing matter despite how funny it may seem to you; if your positions were reversed would you like it if he were laughing at you? ”.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment then sighed and muttered under his breath. “What was that  Kurosaki-kun?” Urahara said as the lightness returned to his voice. 

“I said no you two faced asshat” Ichigo snapped as he sat up and glared at him. 

“Mah  mah is the name calling really necessary?” Urahara mock pouted. 

“Shove your fan in your mouth and shut  up” Ichigo growled as he got up and went to go find the feline arrancar.

Ichigo went outside and looked around the yard before taking off into the air. He looked around in the air for a bit before spotting the other sitting on the Shōten’s roof. Dropping d own he landed several feet away from him. Grimmjow was crouched on the top of the roof, balancing on the balls of his feet as his arms rested on his bent legs; his back was hunched and he glared moodily at something only Grimmjow could see, he sort of remi nded the teen of a grouchy cat. 

Ichigo stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to say or do. Finally he sighed and moved closer to the other “Look I’m sorry about laughing at the fact you can’t write, it just caught me off guard since you’re always bragging about shit it never occurred to me that you didn’t know how”. Grimmjow didn’t move nor did he give any inclination that he noticed the other’s presence. 

Ichigo scowled at the others hard headedness and he huffed before plopping down onto the roof though it was slightly uncomfortable and he had to use his reitsu to make sure he didn’t fall off. They sat like that for a while, neither of them saying anything to the other and both glaring in random directions. 

Finally Ichigo got fed up with the other’ s moodiness “look if we’re ever going to find out what happened to that trap of yours we’ve got to work together no matter how impossible it may be to believe, after this is all over and you get your mouth back we can go back to trying to kill each other”.

Grimmjow still didn’t make any move even though he could feel the other’ s stare on him, this berry was starting to get on his nerves. Seeing this Ichigo growled then pushed the arrancar and since Grimmjow hadn’t been expecting it he tipped over and went ro lling down the roof, flailing his arms and catching onto the edge just as he was about to go over. 

“Oops” was all Ichigo said as he watched Grimmjow pull himself back onto the roof. Grimmjow’s glare would have been enough to make any lesser  Shinigami piss his pants and run crying for his mommy but it didn’t faze Ichigo in the slightest. 

“ I could just leave you to your own devices and let you stay mouthless for the rest of your afterlife” Ichigo told him as he stood and jumped from the roof “either way i t doesn’t matter to me”. Grimmjow sat there for a bit, glaring at anything and everything his eyes landed on. Finally he growled and jumped off the roof, landing next to the orangette.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later both Grimmjow and Ichigo were still at the Sh ōten, waiting on the results to the tests that Urahara had done on the sexta. Grimmjow was  fidgeting around, not used to just sitting around for long periods of time; he was always on the move and the only time he wasn't was the time that he slept. 

At the current moment Grimmjow was drumming his fingers on the table of the kotatsu, his knee bouncing up and down and his body moving every now and then into a new position; if he still had his mouth he would have been sighing heavily and grumbling under his br eath. The arrancar's movements were starting to slowly drive the orangette nuts, his eyebrow twitching and his scowl deepening.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer. He slammed his fist down on the table and glared at the bluenette "Do you HAVE TO FIDGET !". Grimmjow just glared back at him and growled, his nails digging into the wood to leave indentations. Ichigo growled back at him and was about to say something else that would have most likely started a fight but was stopped as Urahara came back from wh o knew were. 

"Mah  mah please don't tear up my shop, I would hate to have to force you both to compensate me for it" The hat wearing ex- Shinigami said in a cheery voice as he sat down at the table. 

Ichigo turned to the man with a scowl and said "so have yo u figured out why the moron is missing his mouth?". This earned Ichigo a swipe to the head that he dodged at the last second, throwing a glare in the sexta's direction. 

"Now  now children, behave or no answers" Urahara chirped behind his fan. They both turn ed  petulant looks on the man, waiting for him to get on with it. Urahara hummed thoughtfully before turning to Grimmjow "well I have run the tests and have both good and bad news, which would you like first? ".

Grimmjow thought it over before tapping the ta ble twice, indicating he wanted the second option; might as well get the bad out of the way. 

"The bad news is I still have no clue what happened to you but it seems there is an unknown chemical in your blood stream, from what I can tell it hasn't been there for very long perhaps a day or so. I t also seems the only way to get rid of it is for the chemical to take  its course and dissolve on  its own,  I do not know how long that could take" Urahara informed him "though what I can tell from it is that i t had to be  consumed through the mouth and ingested in the stomach before it could be  absorbed into the blood so whatever it is was in whatever you ate". 

Grimmjow thought this over in his mind, so someone poisoned his food? Well that was just great it  coul d have been any one of those assholes in Hueco Mundo.... even Aizen. With a glare he tapped the table again, wanting to know what the good news was.

"The good news is that when the chemical dissolves you will get your mouth back but... it will be very pain ful, you will literally have to regrow your mouth because at the moment even your skull has fused together where your mouth should be" Urahara explained as he waved his fan back and forth. 

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at hearing that and said "how the hell is  that good news? ".

"Because Kurosaki-kun, it means that he will get his mouth back" Urahara explained happily. 

Grimmjow groaned and banged his forehead on the table, this was just great what was he going to do till his mouth decided it wanted to reappear? N o way in HELL was he going back like this, it was bad enough the berry and his little pal knew about it but if those assholes at Hueco Mundo saw him like this he would blow the place up and everyone in it.

Ichigo and Urahara looked over at the thumping sou nd, seeing Grimmjow hitting his head on the table repeatedly. Urahara gave the arrancar a sympathetic look, he knew it was going to be hell for the other when the time came. When Grimmjow lifted his head he saw the look of sympathy on the ex- Shinigami’s f ace and glared murderously at him, he did not want nor need their sympathy or pity. 

"Well seeing as how you can't go back to Hueco Mundo like that what do you plan to do?" Asked Urahara. Grimmjow thought about it, what can he do? He already knew that he  wasn't going back to Hueco Mundo but what other option did he have?

He would have  sighed if he could, he didn't like options because he never knew what to choose. He gave a shrug and laid his head back down on the table. "Well..." Urahara commented "you  always have the option of staying here". 

"Say what now?" Ichigo asked  incredulously and if Grimmjow could he would have asked the same thing. 

"At the moment as he is he might as well have a sign on him that says "free for all" for all  Shinigami and hollows" Urahara explained "I can offer him a safe haven till his mouth can be regrown".

"How exactly do you plan on hiding him?" Ichigo asked with disbelief. 

"Kurosaki-kun, have you forgotten my secret chamber already?" Urahara asked behind his fan. 

Ichigo could  have hit himself he was such an idiot, he had completely forgot about the chamber "So he'll be staying here? ".

"If that is what he would like to do" Urahara offered, glancing back to the bluenette. Grimmjow looked from Ichigo to Urahara, a confused look on his face. Urahara simply smiled and stood,  folding up his fan "come with me Jaeggerjaques-kun, I'll show you what we mean". With a shrug Grimmjow stood and followed the eccentric man who led him to a trap door.

Opening the door Urahara dropped down inside and Grimmjow followed him down, landing on the dusty ground and staring around at the wide barren plain. Not for the first time he wondered just who the hell this man was, he owned a candy shop but was a  Shinigami , there was a gigantic dusty chamber under said shop, and  he was sure the man is bipolar. "Here we are and everything down here is completely undetectable meaning that no one will find you so long as you stay down here" Urahara told him as he gestured around the room.

Grimmjow looked from the room to  the man and back and forth, not sure what to do next. "So, would you like to stay here?" Urahara asked him. Grimmjow thought it over and decided that he didn't really have anything to lose, besides if the old guy sold him out he would just rip out his insides and feed them to a Gillian. 

With a nod Grimmjow sat down on a rock and looked up at the shop keeper. "Wonderful, I'll bring down some blankets and pillows for you...... meals will be a bit difficult, I could always give you an IV but I don't think you  would like it very much and I can't feed you using a tube.... hmm this will be difficult  considering I don't know how long it will take your mouth to return" Urahara murmured as he rubbed his chin. 

Grimmjow shrugged, he could last a while without eating  or drinking, hollows didn't really need much but other hollows and perhaps a human spirit or two; the only time they ate or drank anything resembling food or drinks was when they felt like indulging themselves plus there was tea time with Aizen. Urahara no dded and turned back toward the ladder, climbing back up to the shop. Grimmjow sprawled out on the rock behind him and folded his arms behind his head, might as well make himself at home.


End file.
